Effect Stacking
The power to increase effects and powers by stacking Sub-power of Support Powers. Variation of Power Augmentation and Layer Reinforcement. Also Called *Ability/Power Stacking *Layered Power *Power Adding Capabilities User can stack any/all different effects, powers and abilities on themselves or others either to increase their overall effectiveness or grant entirely new powers from the stacked effect. Unlike Power Augmentation the users are actually stacking the power or effect itself instead of merely doubling its power, this power can increase all parameters of any ability, power or effect such as range, strength, penetration, radius, targeting, duration, etc. Applications *Attack Mixture *Elemental Mixture *Power Mixture *Property Manipulation *Quality Enhancement *Quantity Manipulation *Self-Power Augmentation *Superpower Manipulation Associations *Attack Compression *Layer Reinforcement *Power Augmentation *Support Powers Limitations *Stacked powers may overload if stacked too many times. *Powers may be limited to a certain number of stacks. Known Users *Goku (Dragon Ball series) *Yuri (Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles) *Ramza Lugaria (Final Fantasy Tactics) *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) *Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank series); via weapon mods *Space Ghost (Space Ghost) Gallery Kaio-ken Kamehameha.jpg|Using the Kaio-ken Kamehameha, Goku (Dragon Ball) stacks the power-boosting effects of the Kaio-ken onto his Kamehameha, enhancing the beam's strength. Super_Saiyan_Blue_Kaioken.jpg|Goku (Dragon Ball) stacking the Kaio-ken and his Super Saiyan Blue form. FFCCROF-Yuri.jpg|Yuri (Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles) can stack the effects of his spells not only to increase their range and power, but also generate entirely new spells from stacking. Samus_Arm_Cannon.jpg|Samus Aran (Metroid) is able to stack the effects of her various beam weapons. Wavebeam-m4.gif|Samus Aran has stacked her Charge, Plasma, Wave, and Wide Beams. Metroid Fusion Ice Beam combo.gif|Samus Aran has stacked her Charge, Ice, Plasma, Wave, and Wide Beams. Kagutsuchi_Chidori.png|Using the Kagutsuchi Chidori, Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) stacks the black flames of Kagutsuchi with the electricity of Chidori. Tailed_Beast_Ball_Rasenshuriken.png|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) stacks the Rasenshuriken and the Tailed Beast Ball, creating the Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken. Kamui Lightning Cutter (1).png|Using the Kamui Lightning Cutter, Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) stacks the space-time properties of Kamui onto his Lightning Cutter. Rachet OmniWrench 10K.jpg|Ratchet's (Ratchet and Clank series) OmniWrench 10K can modded with the Fire-Bomb wrench mod, Shock Crystal wrench mod, Wild Burst wrench mod, or Triple Wave wrench mod in order increase its power. Rachet.png|During his time in working for MegaCorp, Ratchet was able to to purchase illegal weapon mods for most of his weapons from Slim Cognito, allowing them shock enemies with the shock mods or burn them with acid mods, adding to their already increadible power. RD Ratchet.png|When Ratchet was kidnapped to a gladiator in Dread Zone, he was able to outfit his weapons with Alpha mods to boost he weapon's speed, knock-back, damage, range, ammo, blast-range, jackpot, and nano-boost, and Omega mods shock, brainwash, napalm, freeze, morph, infect, time-bomb, and mini-bomb effects. Space Ghost Beam.jpg|By pressing different button combinations on his Power Bands, Space Ghost (Space Ghost) can stack his various different beams. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Augmentation Category:Effect Category:Support Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power